


Terminal 19

by orphan_account



Series: Terminal Days [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: AU where half life 3 is out, Cancer, Crack, M/M, Out of Character, Please Kill Me, and it's choosen to be game of the century, but that's no one's bussiness, don't take this seriously, everyone is out of character, kind of parody?, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jiyan yee iz kidnepd agen wil zan zeng zi he tiyan en mo gun san ken sev him or nein





	1. Chapter 1

1 aftrnun zan zeng zi waz pleyin haf life tree menwel he tiyan sed ZAN ZENG Zİ JİYAN Yİ İZ KİDNAPD  
OH NO sed zengzi WI NID TO SEV HIM1!1!!1!1!  
en dey did bejin dift wayl intal dee vaz pleyin in da bak gron IM GONA SAEV YU JAN YEE!1!1!1!1!1! shoawted zha zheg xi  
BAT JAN YEE VAZ CHETNG HIM WITH SHI LEE  
xixi sed yee u don caer abot mi shi lee iz hoter   
menwel XIOA HUY CUM EN SHI SED UR FOREVR MEIN ZAHN ZEHNG XI I BECUM A YANDEING NAW!11!!11!1!1!!1  
EN XIAOI KILD TEM AL EKSEPT TIYANSAN BECUZ TEH POWR OF TINSHAWNS FENGORLZ VAZ STRONKR THEN XYI FINGURLS1!1!!11!  
mo cum to my aprtmnt he tin sed  
no em gona finaly eat my sanwich mom replid  
yu disobeyd mi   
and they gev birt to one bilin chainis peple en teh wol worl becum comunst en they ate evry dog in teh worl


	2. ANOUNCMNT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Trailer” of the sequel of this cancerous piece of literature.  
> I may even write a prequel if I feel desperate enough.  
> Also changed the name of the fanfic because of the probably even more cancerous sequel.

du yu remembr xioa huy killn dem al???????????bat wat eef she didnt killd al of dem????????????????

 

cuming in thiz wik!??!!!!??

**Author's Note:**

> I got extremely bored and decided to write the worst 19 Days fanfic ever.Guess I succeed.Also,I'm not anti tianshan or xiyi.


End file.
